Our Lives
by nIA-gOtIcA
Summary: importa d q va el jodido ff? Solo tienes q leerlo, no t costara a menos q te pesen las pelotas... (NA me encanta ser asi d expresiva) Este ff contiene sexo puro. Os lo aseguro. A LEER CABRONES!
1. Brujas de Londres

1. Brujas de Londres  
  
Se encontraba en su camerino preparándose para el siguiente show, ¿Quien se hubiese imaginado que la tímida Hermione Granger, seria una de las bailarinas mas destacadas de toda Inglaterra?  
  
Si, esa era la chica timada que se sonrojaba con solo decirle lo inteligente que era (y sigue siendo), esa misma fue la que se propuso ser la mejor bailarina de todos los tiempos.  
  
Tenia un local grandísimo, era así como un restaurante-hotel-teatro-show, a este lugar venían muchas personas y no solo de Inglaterra sino de muchos otros lugares, como Irlanda, Escocia, de las otras islas, de España, de Francia...  
  
Hermione Granger, la antes apodada "ratón de biblioteca" ahora era llamada "Sua" (en Euskera ` Fuego ´), era la artista principal además de que era la dueña de todo el local.  
  
Termino de maquillarse, se disponía a escoger el atuendo de esa noche cuando tocaron la puerta del camerino.  
  
-¿Si?-dijo serenamente Hermione mientras abría el armario de vestido.  
  
-Señorita Sua, le mandan un paquete -contesto una voz cansada.  
  
Hermione dejo 4 ` vestidos ´ (eran de un escotazo y apenas tapaban a un palmo del muslo, muy bonitos si, pero muy llamativos. El que ha visto "Chicago" -la peli- sabrá a lo que me refiero) sobre el sofá y fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
-¿De quien es el paquete, Lur*?-le dijo a un chico vestido de campesino, moreno de ojos ámbar, bastante guapo.  
  
-No lo se, Sua, de seguro que de algún admirador-sonrió picadamente.  
  
-Muy gracioso, Lur. Ahora déjame, tengo que cambiarme...-dijo con el ceño fruncido y el paquete en las manos, cerro la puerta con la pierna.  
  
Miro el paquete cuidadosamente, como si se tratase de una bomba. Lo dejo en el tocador y se fue a escoger entre los cuatro ` vestidos ´.  
  
Una media hora después escogió el negro con puntas y adornos verdes, la palabra - exquisito - no llegaba ni a la cuarta parte a la descripción de ese vestido (N/A quiero decir que era hermosísimo el semi-vestidillo ese).  
  
***  
  
El telón se abrió y, con el vestido negro, media negras, zapatillas de punta fina y con un sombrero de ultima moda, Hermione salió al escenario, la música comenzó, y Hermione con su voz angelical dio rienda suelta a su estilo de timbre gótico.  
  
(Parecida a la "Bring Me To Life" de Evanesence), sus suaves movimientos relajaron a la gente además de su voz.  
  
Unos minutos después la canción acabo, y otra empezó con el estilo de "I'm Glad" (de Jennifer López) y así sus atrevidos movimientos empezaron a hechizar a todo hombre y mujer...  
  
Su espectáculo acabo, al límite de una media hora, ahora comenzaba el la actuación de Lur con Mary y Lena.  
  
Hermione entro de nuevo a su camerino, estaba agotada, todas las noches de martes a jueves daba show ensayados por ella misma o sino en esa misma noche se los inventaba, el caso era que a todo el mundo le gustaba.  
  
Los días en los que no tenia que dar espectáculos se encargaba de todo el servicio, daba ordenes a los de la limpieza, recepción, los de seguridad, de los musicales, a los de las actuaciones y se encargaba, claro esta, de los espectáculos, que eran suyos.  
  
Y dio un respingo cuando recordó que todavía estaba el paquete allí, no era grande pero tampoco una pequeñez. Lo abrió, y lo que encontró la dejo sin respiración, lagrimas brotaron de sus perlas de miel, no se lo creía, hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía noticias de ellos...  
  
- Años atrás -  
  
Habían derrotado a Voldemort hace 4 años, con la ayuda y vidas de muchas personas, La Orden del Fénix, los espías que estaban al lado de Dumbledore (entre ellos estaban : Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy...), compañeros de las escuela...y ellos, Harry, Ron, ella...Y sin olvidar a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Recordaba como si fuese ayer cuando Ron dio su vida por la de su hermana Ginny, Nivele demostró lo buen Gryffindor que era cuando se aventuro a salvarle la vida a Parvati (ahora eran marido y mujer), se acordaba perfectamente como Draco Malfoy la había salvado de la muerte...  
  
Tres mortífagos contra ella sola -cobardes- , Hermione dejo inconsciente a uno, mientras los otros dos se acercaban a Hermione que se encontraba arrodillada en un rincón, en una de esas Malfoy aparecía al lado de ella y ayudaba a una muy sorprendida Hermione a levantarse, entre los dos liquidaron a los mortífagos...  
  
Hermione y Harry se encontraban muy heridos pero no podían huir, estaban cara a cara con Voldemort (Hermione hizo una mueca de asco al recordar el rostro aplastado del Señor Tenebroso), de nuevo apareció Draco Malfoy al lado de ella, con una muy rara sonrisa en sus labios, pero Hermione vio que en sus ojos habían lagrimas, aun así no pregunto, y entre Harry y Draco derrotaron, cosa que no pudo contemplar ella ya que había quedado inconsciente después de un hechizo de Voldemort.  
  
-Presente-  
  
Derramo mas lagrimas sobre la foto de Harry y Draco abrazados como amigos (se hicieron muy amigos al final), la foto venia del Londres mágico (ella tenia su local en el Londres muggles), porque se movía y veía como Draco daba la vuelta y le sacaba la lengua y sonreía felizmente a Hermione mientras que Harry le hacia un gesto burlesco con los dedos estirando sus ojos y boca.  
  
Hacía años que nos les veía, los extrañaba mucho. También había una carta que decía:  
  
Querida Hermione;  
  
Hace mucho que no te vemos, te extrañamos, Draco y yo ahora somos aurores y nos han dado vacaciones, durante un unos meses porque ya no hay mucho trabajo con lo de auror ya que casi todos los mortífagos están entre rejas, Yo me quiero apuntar para ser algo en el Profeta y Draco se la esta pensando, creo que debería vivir un tiempo por lo muggle, es que no tiene ni idea.  
  
No sabes lo mucho que nos ha..., mejor dicho le HA contado a Draco mandar cosas por vía muggle, el pobre es tan ignorante...Auch!! Vaya con el genio que tiene este, bueno a lo que íbamos, es que dentro de una semana pasaremos por tu hotel, ese en donde das tus shows, pasaremos allí todas nuestras vacaciones, total ya estamos al comienzo de el verano, no sabes lo ansiosos que estamos y mas lo esta Draco, auch!! Joder, que fuerza tiene.  
  
Mejor dejo el boli y que sigua Draco...  
  
Hermione será mejor que te escriba yo, ya sabes lo memo que es Harry a veces, iremos la semana que viene, apártanos las mejores habitaciones que puedas, y que sean POR FAVOR separadas!! Con el bruto de Harry no se puede dormir, un día en una emboscada quedamos juntos y por las noches daba cada patada...Bueno, no te entretenemos mas y que no se te olvide todo lo dicho en esta carta.  
  
Se despiden, con ansias de verte;  
  
+ * + Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy + * +  
  
Hermione se echo a reír, de verdad que ni siquiera el tiempo los hacia cambiar, seguían igual de revoltosos que siempre.  
  
Se ducho, cambio de ropa y se fue a su casa, un chalet situado a las afueras de Londres, demasiado grande para una persona, pero su trabajo le dejaba mucho dinero, de eso no había duda.  
  
Dejo sus cosas en la cocina, encendió el televisor de pantalla plana de la cocina, comenzaba justo la serie que le gustaba, se puso a hacer la cena mientras se destornillaba de la risa con las series vascas, en donde daban chistes muy buenos.  
  
Termino su cena, una ensalada rusa, tortilla de patatas y una copa de vodka con un poco de limón, como a ella le gustaba. Apago el televisor.  
  
Se sentó en el grandísimo sofá y prendió su cine, es decir que, tenia como un mini-cine en casa donde veía los mejores películas. Además de que tenia Vía Digital, Canal +, Y algún que otro mas.  
  
Se durmió allí, hasta la mañana siguiente cuando tocaron el timbre del chalet. Cogió el auricular desde dentro de su casa.  
  
-¿Si?- dijo media adormilada.  
  
-¿Hermione?-dijeron a la vez dos voces masculinas y por el tono de su voz, se diría que estaban emocionados.  
  
*** FIN DEL CAPITULO *** *Lur: En Euskera quiere decir "Tierra"  
  
Hola!!  
  
Aquí me tenéis con otro ff, este me lo invente después de ver diez mil veces "Chicago" y ver el video-clip de Jenny L.  
  
Seguiré pronto, os lo prometo. (` -´) Siempre termino lo que empiezo, eh!!  
  
Atte:  
  
Nena_Gótica, I'm the best!!! 


	2. Reencuentro

Our Lives - 02 Reencuentro 

-¿Hermione?-dijeron a la vez dos voces masculinas y por el tono de su voz, se diría que estaban emocionados.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, no podía ser, esas voces... Eran tan parecidas... Los timbres de voz de esos chicos sin duda eran de Harry y Draco.

-¿HARRY? ¿DRACO?-chillo al borde del llanto.

-SI!!-gritaron los susodichos.

-Esperen un momento, ahora les abro!-colgó el auricular.

Echo a correr hacia el umbral de su chalet en pijama (que mas bien parecía ropa interior, unos pantalones cortos de seda unos dedos después de los muslos, y una camiseta extremadamente pegada de tirantes).

Hermione, con el corazón desbordado, abrió la puerta.

Se contemplaron unos instantes y por acto de reflejo, su abrazaron los tres, Hermione dio besos a los dos sin dejar de llorar dejando a Harry y Draco cohibidos y sonrojados.

-Estáis muy guapos-les dijo sonriendo y quitándose las lagrimas con las manos- de seguro que ya tenéis novias- Harry estuvo a punto de contestar pero Hermione le interrumpió-Ya me contareis en desayuno, venir.

Se dirigieron al chalet mientras que Draco y Harry no dejaban de decirle a Hermione lo guapa que estaba y la hermosa casa que tenia.

-Dejad las cosas en la sala, Cari, las pondrá en vuestras habitaciones, en la de los huéspedes.

-Joder, Hermione. Debes de ganar mucho con eso de tu trabajo, una casa como esta no la tiene cualquiera, bueno, Draco si-dijo mirando a Draco con resignación entretanto Malfoy solo sonreía.

Hermione nunca se hubiese imaginado tal cosa, ¿Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy amigos? Si se lo hubiesen contado en sus años de estudiantes les hubiera reído a la cara.

-Bueno Hermione, nosotros hemos venido antes –dijo Draco mirando a Harry fríamente-porque una personita aquí presente-volvió a mirar a Harry mientras este de encogía en su asiento picando los huevos estrellados con beicon de su plato-le hizo puré el trabajo de mantenimiento a Henry, el jefe del departamento. Y nos han echado antes-suspiro con resignación algo que a Hermione le gusto inconscientemente.

-Estar tranquilos, os podéis quedar todo el tiempo que queráis en mi casa, total, no suelo estar durante la tarde ni la noche hasta ciertas horas de la noche.

-¿En serio? ¿Nos podemos quedar? –preguntaron a la vez Harry y Draco con estrellitas y corazones en los ojos, Hermione echo a reír.

-Claro que si, ¿Cómo dejaría a mis amigos del alma comer y vivir en la calle? –se pusieron a reír los tres, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Herm, ¿Cómo lograste tu solo tener todo lo que tienes ahora?-le saco platica Draco mientras intentaba inútilmente encender el televisor con el mando mientras que Harry se lo arrancaba de las manos y lo encendía el.

-Buenooo, esa es una historia muy larga, solo te puedo decir que me costo mucho y para eso tuve que trabajar muchísimo también –se sentó en medio de los dos mientras que Harry y Draco entrecerraban los ojos y se veían entre ellos con enfado, aunque Harry con superioridad, el tenia el mando, no Draco.

-Mmmm, y ¿cuando nos vas a enseñar tu hotel?-quiso saber Harry, que le sacaba a Malfoy el dedo que esta en la mitad de la mano y Draco solo gruñía.

-Después de comer os llevare al Londres Muggle y por la noche iremos a "Brujas de Londres", mi hotel. Veréis también mi espectáculo, es a las siete y media y luego son...Ya lo veréis-concluyo sonriente.

Se pasaron así, viendo la televisión, hasta que Draco se quedo dormido en el hombro de Hermione y esta se abraza a el quedado también dormida. Y Harry los arropaba con una manta que le pidió a Cari, que por cierto estaba muy buena, Harry aprovecho para conocerla un poco y le pareció su media naranja.

Alta, pelo rubio, ojos violetas (lentillas), nariz alta y firme, boquita pequeña y roja, y un cuerpo que daba mucho a que desear, si tuviese un vestido mejor del que tenia parecería una modelo, lastima que fuese muggle, si no ya saldría a la calle luciendo su modelo.

Cari y Harry prepararon la comida, despertaron a Draco y Hermione que se sonrojaron cuando se vieron tan juntos.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, primero paella, luego espaguetis, pollo al horno con muchas patatas y de postre flan de huevo. Al terminar Harry se extraño que Hermione estuviese tan delgada y de tan buen cuerpo si comía todo eso durante todos los días, al notar eso Hermione le dijo a Harry que su metabolismo era así y que aunque comiese en un día lo de una semana no engordaría. Además ella hacia muchas horas de ejercicio.

Por la tarde Hermione se compro tres vestido de los mas escotados y exquisitos que dejo a Harry y a Draco con lujuria en sus ojos.

Dos pares de zapatillas finas de tacón alto y puntiagudo, sombreros largos y refinados, guantes largos, sortijas de esmeraldas, pendientes carísimos y muy bonitos, gargantillas de plata...

Draco no podía entender de donde sacaba tanto dinero aunque por la casa suponía que Hermione era millonaria y Harry no sabia de donde a aquí Hermione duraba tanto de compras con lo poco que le gustaban. Bueno, eso era antes, ahora debía estar acostumbrada a esas cosas.

Tomaron un capuchino en la terraza de el bar preferido de Hermione y después, en el muy codiciado cochazo de Hermione, se fueron camino a "Brujas de Londres".

Harry y Draco quedaron alucinados con solo ver la entrada, tan parecida a la de Hollywood, no, mejor que la de E.U!!

Hermione fue recibida, como siempre, con los mejores servicios, al igual que Draco y Harry que eran los invitados especiales de esa noche.

Hermione les enseño su camerino, Draco y Harry no cabían mas en su sorpresa. ¡Si parecía una casa! Algo que los dejo en shock fue cuando Hermione les enseño su colección de "vestidos".

Los mando a coger la mesa central que estaba apartada para ellos, se fueron. Hermione se empezó a maquillar, entretanto empezó a pensar en Draco y Harry, como habían cambiado estaba mas buenos...**_¿QUÉ? ¡¡¡ Hermione !!! ¡Pero como eres...! Ay va! ¿Por qué no? Están muy guapos y el que mas...Draco Malfoy... Madre mía, como se me ocurre pensar eso de el... ¡Es la verdad! ¡Ahora que haré! Espero que mis hormonas no me jueguen una mala pasada ... _**

****

Una hora después, unos diez minutos antes de que empezase su espectáculo, termino de maquillarse y vestirse, estaba lista, vestía el disfraz nuevo que se había comprado hace una semana, era de princesa, hasta ella misma ni se reconoció de lo sexy pero angelical que se encontraba. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Se abrió el telón y comenzó la música suave y constante, y Hermione con su sensual voz empezó y sus movimientos leves y exquisitos, esos que solo ella tenia ...

**"Naked" (Avril Lavigne)**  
  
I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
  
But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust  
  
Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin  
  
I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
  
I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
you're gonna see right through,  
  
i'm so naked around you,  
and i can't hide,  
you're gonna see right through, baby 

Termino y montones de aplausos sonaron por todo el salón, Hermione sonrió al ver a Harry y Draco aplaudiendo con fervor y sonriendo triunfalmente como si quisiesen dejar claro que ella les conocía a ellos. Rió por lo bajo. 

Ahora empezaba otra, pero en ella entraban una personas mas, protagonista de la siguiente canción que cantaría con ella. Esa era Cari, pudo ver como Harry abría la boca sorprendido. 

**t.A.T.u (Lena y Julia) **

- Clowns (Can you see me now?) 

Can u see me now? Can u see me now? Can u see? 

  
All this weeping in the air, 

  
I can tell were about to fall through floating forests in the air 

  
Across the rolling open sea. 

  
Now I kiss and run through air. Leave the past find nowhere, 

  
Floating forests in the air clowns all around you. 

  
Clowns are here to let u know where u let your senses go. 

  
Clowns all around you its a cross i need to bear. 

  
All this black and cruel is fair, this is an emergency 

  
Don_t you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now. 

  
Can u see me now? Can u see? Can u see me now? 

  
Can u see? Can u see? Can u see? 

  
Can u see? Can u see me now? Can u see? 

  
Can u see? Can u see me now? 

  
Can u see me now? Can u see clowns all around you. 

  
Can u see? Can u see? 

  
Can u see? Can u see me now? 

  
Floating, floating, floating, floating. 

  
See me here in the air not holding on to anywhere 

  
But holding on so beware I have secrets I wont share. 

  
See me here wishing you if I don_t deny I do contemplate our wish away. 

  
If I ask u not to stay, clowns are here to let u know where u let your senses 

  
go, 

  
Clowns all around you it_s a cross I need to bare. 

  
All this black and cruel is fair, 

  
This is an emergency don_t you hide your eyes from me 

  
Open them and see me now. 

  
Can u see me now? Can u see me now? Can u see? Can u see? Can u see? 

Terminaron la canción y otro mar de aplausos sonaron en el salón, y así otras cinco canciones mas… 

Cari y Hermione salieron del escenario dejando paso a los siguientes, Hermione se fue a su camerino y Cari al de ella. 

*** 

Hermione se había quitado el vestido y las zapatillas, se encontraba en ropa interior (un sujetador de encaje negro y un tanga negra) cuando alguien entro a la habitación sin tocar, Hermione se giro bruscamente, y cual fue su sorpresa, que se encontró con los ojos azules-grises de Draco Malfoy. 

*** Fin del Capitulo ***

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ya lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, he tardado un siglo y medio en subirlo, y eso q habia dicho q lo subiria pronto... weno, no soy perfecta... q os den, amore mios, si os gusta mi historia bien y si ya sabeis... jijiji iros a la pu++ calle, keridos 


End file.
